Just Neighbors
by Neverland's Kitsune X
Summary: They were just neighbors, but could it turn into something more? A one-shot for Tezuka and OC. Written in strange poem form. COMPLETE! Please review if you have time. x


**Let's see how well this turns out. ^x^**

 **And the weird spacing is on purpose. Sorry if it's confusing.**

She

had the name

of

Ayano

Mazaki.

He

had the name

of

Kunimitsu

Tezuka.

They,

were neighbors.

Just

neighbors.

They,

a boy and girl,

did not

pay

much attention

to

each other.

They,

were neighbors.

They,

were only

neighbors.

He went to Seigaku.

She went to Seigaku.

They,

were schoolmates.

He

was in class 3-1.

She

was in class 3-1.

They were classmates.

He

sat in seat #12.

She

sat in seat #13.

They,

were always

partnered

up

together.

She,

a girl of age 14,

had

a score

of 99

on her test.

He,

a boy of age 14,

had

a score

of 100

on his test.

He

had the title

of

captain

at

the male's

tennis

club.

She

had the title

of 'best'

in

the school's

music

and baking

clubs.

He

noticed her

long black

hair

and

her silent

smiles.

She

noticed

his stern frown

and his

(fluffy)

dark brown hair.

But they,

were only

neighbors.

Just

neighbors.

But they,

were only

schoolmates.

Just

schoolmates.

But they,

were only

classmates.

Just

classmates.

But they,

were only

partners.

Just partners.

Then,

they

were put

in a pair

once more.

They

had to do

a project

together.

It was

a

good

thing

that they

were neighbors.

It was

a

lucky

thing

that they

were neighbors.

She

started

talking

and

he

would listen.

She

would listen

when

he

started talking.

He

was first

to finish

his part

in

the

project.

She

was

slower.

He

helped her.

They

turned it in

together

side

by

side.

They

started

walking home together

side

by

side.

They

began

spending

more

time

together

side

by

side.

She

always thanked him

with

a kiss

on the cheek

when he

walked her

the ten steps

over

to her

house

from his.

He

simply

squeezed

her

hand

tighter

in

his own

after

walking her

over

the ten steps

from

his house

to her's.

They

were still

neighbors.

They

were still

schoolmates.

They

were still

classmates.

They

were still

partners.

She

was

happy.

He

was

happy.

Because

they were

neighbors

who were

schoolmates

who were

classmates

who were

partners.

They

finished

the last year

of

junior high

together

side

by

side.

They

went to high school

and finished

it

together

side

by

side.

They

were still

neighbors

and schoolmates

and classmates

and partners.

They

went

to different

colleges,

not

side by side

anymore.

They

were

not

still neighbors

and schoolmates

and classmates

and partners.

She

came back

to the town

where she met

her

first

and only

love.

He

came back

to

the town

where he met

his

first

and only

love.

She

cried

tears

of happiness

when

she saw him

once more.

He

smiled warmly

when he

saw her

once more.

They

spent the day

together

once more

side

by

side.

They

dated

for 2

short years

full

of

happiness.

They

went back

to

the hill top

where they

shared

their very

first

kiss

under fireworks.

He

knelt down

on one knee

with

a little

box

in hand.

She

covered her mouth

with her right hand

as

her tears

of happiness

fell

and he

took her left

and

slipped on

that golden

ring.

He

kissed her

once more

on that hill top

where they shared

their very

first

kiss

under fireworks,

but

this time,

only

sweet

cherry blossoms

surrounded them

as they

smiled

and

kissed

on that

hill top

surrounded

by memories

and sweet

cherry blossoms.

They

had been

partners.

They

had been

classmates.

They

had been

schoolmates.

They

had been

neighbors.

Now,

they

were not

partners,

they

had no more

assigned

seats.

Now,

they

were not

classmates,

they

had no more

classes.

Now,

they

were not

schoolmates,

they

had no more

schooling.

Now,

they were not

neighbors,

because

you

do not

call

the person

you

live with

in

the same

house,

your neighbor.

She

had found

happiness

with

him,

the boy

who was

her partner,

her classmate,

her schoolmate,

her neighbor,

the one

who scored

100

on his

test,

the one

who helped her

finish

her part

of

the project,

the one

who had

the name

of

Kunimitsu

Tezuka.

He

had found

happiness

with

her,

the girl

who was

his partner,

his classmate,

his schoolmate,

his neighbor,

the one

who scored

99

on her

test,

the one

he helped

finish

her part

of

the project,

the one

who had

the name

of

Ayano

Mazaki.

They

were happy

side

by

side.

They

had been

neighbors

once.

They

did not pay

much attention

to

each

other.

They

had been

neighbors once.

Just

neighbors.

 **Well, what do you think? Please review, my first time making something like this and I'd like some feedback!**

 **^x^**


End file.
